Broken Blue Eyes
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Courtney had nothing to live for, she just existed. But then met a blue eyed man that would change her life, if she’d let him. Very AU idea. Journey
1. New case

**_Summary: Courtney had nothing to live for, she just existed. But then met a blue eyed man that would change her life, if she'd let him. Very AU idea._**

**_AN: Some of you know me as Romancewriter88, yeah the JaSam fan but I had this idea and I'm writing it. I'm proud to admit I'm an ex journey fan, I had loved them so much and I still do love what they were so here's the story, please review and be honest. Thanks. Also this idea is very different so as you read it'll explain it's self, forget the GH history._**

_**PS: If JaSam fans don't like the fact I'm writing for another couple well to bad, it's my ideas and my time. It's not against the law to write for both and like both.**_

_**Broken Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter one**_

Cry, that was all she did lately. She hated it, cry her self to sleep, cry to wake up, just cry. Courtney Matthews bitterly laughed as she wiped her cheeks. She sat up from the floor and sighed, this was her life. A dark room and tear stained cheeks.

It was a year ago but that didn't change the pain. Now she focused on the same thing that brought the pain; her job. She stood from the floor and washed her face before leaving her home. It was time for work.

Courtney Matthews was a detective for the Port Charles police department. She had once loved her job, she transferred from her home town in Atlantic City because she needed something new. She tracked down her father in Port Charles and they wanted to make up for lost time.

She was happy in her new life with the job she loved.

Until that night came and changed everything.

She closed her eyes once in her car. "Focus, there's a job to be done." She reminded herself before leaving her parking space. She spent every hour she could working then she spent the rest crying and remembering the past. Her empty life now.

"Hey Courtney." Her partner, Lucky Spencer said once she sat at their desk. He was going to ask if she was ok, the pain was obvious in her eyes but he stopped himself. He knew she wasn't ok, or if she'd ever be. She was a friend; he wished he could somehow help her.

"Hey, anything new going on?" Courtney asked.

"It's a slow day but Durant just came in and he's talking with Mac." Lucky answered.

"Great." Courtney flatly said. DA John Durant loved to bust the department's balls; he always complained something wasn't good enough. Courtney could care less. "Do you know what it's about?"

Lucky shook his head no.

Courtney turned around and looked at the closed door where her boss and the DA were talking. She was curious, what she called her deadly flaw in life. Being curious and having a drive to get the job done cost her everything.

The door opened and Durant left the department. Mac looked around the area and settled on Lucky and Courtney. "Spencer and Matthews come in here, I have a new case for you." he said.

Courtney suppressed a sigh. She didn't mind the work but she knew this new case would have Durant's bitching all over it, she would have to follow rules and a time clock, and she hated that. "What's up boss?" she asked once the door was shut again.

"There's been some activity between the Ruiz and Corinthos families. I want you both on this, ask questions, be alert and try and find something that could give Durant answers." Mac explained.

"What are we looking for?" Courtney wanted to know.

"Anything for an arrest. I need to stop this mob war before it begins." Mac expressed. "Right now just interview the main players, get a feel for them. Here's a file with that you need to know." he added and handed the file over to Lucky.

Courtney nodded, it could be worse. For this case she wouldn't have to think too much and put in energy, two things she didn't have much of. Mac excused Lucky but asked to continue to talk with Courtney. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I know it's not my place to ask, you're a hell of a cop but right now you're looking bad Courtney. If you need time off you got it." Mac wanted her to know.

"I don't need time off." Courtney tightly said. "I'm fine I really am." She knew she was looking bad but it was a year ago yesterday, the memories flooded her mind all night, she couldn't turn them off. She knew this whole week would be bad, she waited for it.

"Ok, if you ever need to talk--"

"I know." Courtney cut him off and left the room. She hated closed areas, she hated talking about emotion, and she didn't need anyone to worry for her. She grabbed her jacket and met Lucky outside. He followed her to her car, she always drove. "Where we headed.

The first name was Jason Morgan; Courtney remembered hearing a few things about him. He was Sonny Corinthos' right hand man, the power behind the operation. She drove to Harbor View Towers in silence.

They reached the penthouse, Mr. Morgan opened on the second knock. "Jason Morgan? Detective Spencer and Matthews, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Lucky explained.

Jason sighed, he had been expecting this. He let the two cops in, he hadn't seen them before, this must be Durant's latest attempt to nail him and Sonny, get fresh cops. He knew of Lucky Spencer, Luke's kid but they hadn't met before.

The woman though, Jason didn't know anything of her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes before she looked away. They were intense blue, he recognized pain behind them. Jason didn't understand it but he was very curious about the woman.

-

Isabelle A.


	2. A challenge

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had planned to update much sooner but Hurricane Wilma happened and I live in the FL keys and we lost power for almost two weeks and internet for a month. Then when I got back online there was just so much to take care of and this is my first chance to update, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope to update soon but I'm still stressed for time.**_

_**Broken blue eyes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Talking to Jason Morgan was a bust, he wasn't stupid enough to slip up and tell them anything worth making a case. Talking to him annoyed Courtney, she hated his type, Mr. Criminal with rights and knew how to use them but had more dirty secrets then anyone else around.

She knew he was lying of course, everyone knew that but what she disliked the most was the way he looked at her. As if he felt sorry but no that wasn't quite it, it was more as if he understood.

Courtney scoffed at the thought, no one understood.

She headed home with her head pounding once her shift was over. The whole day just seemed to anger her. Durant had came back wanting answers but even he had to know talking to Morgan and the rest of Corinthos' employees wasn't going to help, again they weren't stupid.

The case was pointless, Courtney thought with a sigh as she walked into her kitchen. Just to find there was nothing there. She frowned as she heard her stomach growl. With another sigh she grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

She headed to Kelly's diner, there she would get the cup of coffee her nerves craved. She walked inside and straight to the counter and placed her order, she turned around as she leaned on the flat surface to see who else was around.

Her eyes landed on the one and only Jason Morgan, she scoffed again and with slight smile as she walked over to this table. "One would think a 'coffee importer' like yourself would have mountains of coffee at home."

Jason looked up now and met her eyes. "I like it here." he simply answered. He kept looking at her because now she wasn't avoiding his stare like she had been earlier. He had been right, there was something dark, painful along her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Well enjoy it while you can." Courtney said before walking back to the counter.

Jason thought he should just leave it alone and continue on with his day but he wanted to keep talking to her. This is wrong, he thought as the words left his mouth. "Why because you're going to arrest me soon?"

Courtney turned around and couldn't hide the grin on her lips. "Yeah I guess we could say that."

"You have nothing to arrest me for, I'm innocent. Plus if I did something wrong I would know better then to get caught." Jason added.

The familiar annoyance she felt with Jason Morgan began to raise again as she took his cocky attitude in. "I've been put on your case and I never give up. I don't have any open case files, I always get my man." she warned.

"One of us has to lose."

"Yes, so I'd complete my list of things to do soon before you have no more time." Courtney took her coffee to go and left after that. She shook her head once she was outside, she found the case pointless and had decided not to put any effort into it, let it slide. But now Morgan challenged her and she wasn't one to run from a challenge.

Jason hadn't expected to run into Detective Matthews but in a strange way he was glad he did. Everything with her was strange, she made him feel and say things he normally wouldn't.

"Why are you smiling?"

Jason noticed his best friend Carly had finally arrived to join him. "It's nothing."

"Looks like something but if you don't want to tell me…" Carly shrugged but she never let anything go that easily. "So who is she?" her first guess wasn't normally a woman but something about his smile tipped her off.

Jason gave her a blank look. "Who?"

"The girl that made you smile. Thing's have been pretty serious lately with my father the DA breathing down yours and Sonny's neck so whatever this is has to be serious." Carly explained.

"It's not Carly so drop it."

Now Carly was curious, this always lead to bad things for Jason because she wouldn't stop until she knew what she wanted. But she smiled and said fine and she dropped it but inside her mind a plan was already brewing.

Courtney walked inside and threw her keys down for the second time that hour, she hoped she wouldn't have to leave again. She carried her cup of coffee into the kitchen and sat down.

She had her computer set up in the kitchen, it seemed like an unlikely place for most but the kitchen was her favorite spot to relax since her bedroom just seemed to hunt her. She powered up and got to work.

She wanted to know everything she could about Jason Morgan before she came up with the perfect way to nail him for the crimes he's committed. He had been arrested several times for breaking and entering, battery, attempted murder, murder. But there was never enough evidence to charge him and the cases that did go to trial he was found innocent.

"Innocent my ass." Courtney sighed, she didn't look at his file earlier, she didn't know there was so much to it. It was as thick as a book.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on her door, she turned shapely and looked at it. She wasn't expecting anyone and hated visitors. She let out a quick sigh when she saw it was just her partner Lucky Spencer. "What's up?"

"A tip was called in and Durant wants us on it." Lucky explained.

"What kind of tip?" Courtney asked as she was already reaching for her keys and jacket again.

"The only case that takes priority right now." Lucky flatly said, he wasn't happy with his job either lately. He felt there were more serious matters going on they should handle.

"Corinthos-Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Courtney grinned. "How good is this tip?" she knew it couldn't be that easy to nail Jason but maybe the extra help wouldn't hurt.

"Durant's not one to answer questions but he seemed pretty happy about it." Lucky answered.

"Maybe today won't be so bad, let's go." Courtney Matthews was only after one thing now; winning her challenge.

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
